The “Internet Protocol” (IP) is a well-known standardized method of network layer communication between devices, servers, and other points of origin over the Internet. The data transferred may be divided into data packets, each of which comprise header information indicating a plurality of information including the packet's source and destination, as well as restoration/reassembly instructions for that the data packets can be restored to an original form once they arrive at the destination. The Internet Protocol IPv4 has been in use since the early 1980s, and the protocol, IPv6, was created in part to define an expanded IP address range in response to the increasing demand for IP addresses. In some embodiments, IPv6 may be associated with applications and/or networks that may communicate with applications and networks associated with IPv4. This may be referred to as “coexistence.” Coexistence may be a challenge because of the non-obvious impacts on hardware design, and, as discussed below, various methods may be used to accommodate this coexistence.